


Afternoon Haze

by MajorSam



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secrets, Silly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSam/pseuds/MajorSam
Summary: After returning from Hollywoodland, how did Lucy end up in that plaid shirt that looks so suspiciously like Wyatt's... ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after everyone gets back from Hollywoodland, but before Christopher and Flynn arrive. How did Lucy end up in that plaid shirt that looks so suspiciously like Wyatt’s… 😉 Makes references to my story “Morning Light” so I would advise you read that one first. 
> 
> For visual inspiration, please refer to:
> 
> (Remove the gap near the beginning and replace ‘dot’ with an actual dot) 
> 
> http:/ /img.photobucket.com/albums/v626/MajorSam/Timeless/ad4ae43f-14b0-4ac9-bbba-c6378465c30f_zps9wrumnjq dot gif 
> 
> If you survived that… please continue, and enjoy.  
> (Disclaimer, I don’t remember where or from who I found that gif, except that it was on tumblr. If it’s yours or you know where it’s from, please give due credit. Hot DANG does it look exactly like our Lyatt… )  
> FYI, this is a two-chapter story!

The team had expected the usual immediate post-mission debrief upon their arrival home but were surprised when only Mason and Jiya greeted them. Upon learning that Christopher, and their potentially unwanted-but-necessary guest Flynn still weren’t back, they decided to postpone the briefing in favour of changing back into normal clothes and enjoying a short period of rest. Lucy had just finished lovingly folding her 40’s dress and depositing it in the spare closet where they stored their stolen clothes. They never knew when they might need to go back to the same era again. She turned around, ready to make and enjoy a cup of tea, but instead wacked right into a solid human form.

“Oh, geez,” she nearly fell to the floor, but strong arms caught her. 

“Hey, uh, Lucy,” Wyatt coughed. “I was looking for you. You said you had something to show me?”

Lucy frowned at him. “I did?”

“Yeah,” he looked around, trying to be casual, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You know, that history thing.”

“Um...”

“The thing we talked about on the mission. About... cars. In the 40’s. You said you had a book in your room.”

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously but slowly nodded her head. “Oh. That. Right. Of course.” Wyatt kept looking around as she led him to her and Jiya’s room but no one could be seen. Lucy let him into the room after her, closing the door and turning around, mouth open to demand what the hell he was talking about, but never got the chance.

His mouth was on hers the second the door clicked shut, her body slamming back against the door with the force of it. She gasped, hands flying to his shoulders to push him away a few moments later once she’d recovered from the shock of it.

“Oh my god, Wyatt,” she panted, gawking up at his now dark blue eyes.

“Sorry,” he gave a lopsided, sheepish grin. “I just... had to kiss you again.”

Her lips pressed together in a wide, close-mouthed smile. “Oh yeah?”

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Yeah.”

“So out in the hall, that was what, flirting?” her mouth broke apart into a laugh.

He scowled but there was no hurt in it. “I was trying to be subtle in case someone was listening.”

She kept laughing. “Wow, for a hot shot delta force star, you suck at being covert.”

“It’s not my fault. You put me off my game!”

“Oh, sure, blame me. I retract my statement from last night. I no longer think you were the popular cool guy at school. I think you wouldn’t have known what to do if even a single lady had lined up around the block for you.” 

“Hey, I’m not that bad.” 

“Oh soldier, you tried to woo me and then started spluttering about old cars,” she patted his face consolingly. “You, in fact, are that bad.”

He pouted, and it was so adorable she used her grip on his face to pull him in for a long, hot kiss. 

“But I guess I’ll put up with it,” she murmured against his lips.

“Your cross to bear?” His hands slid down to her ass and before she knew what was happening, he’d hoisted her up in the air like she weighed nothing. She squeaked, legs wrapping around his body out of pure survival instinct. 

“Something like that,” she nodded breathlessly, arms around his shoulders. 

“Poor you.”

“Mmm,” she hummed in agreement, leaning in to kiss him again. He backed up until the backs of his knees hit the metal frame of a bed. He turned around, ready to dump Lucy onto it when she pulled back with a pop.

“No!” she yelped. “Jiya’s!”

“Woops,” he chuckled, all functional thought leaving him in a steady flow as Lucy filled up his senses. He quickly adjusted and took the few steps to the other bed, tossing her onto it. She bounced and laughed, shoving the blanket to the foot of the bed before extending eager arms towards him. He took her hands and climbed onto the bed after her, stretching her arms above her head and pinning her hands down with his. She hummed against his lips again, biting down on his tongue for a sharp second before soothing it with a lick.

“Lucy...” he groaned.

“It’s next time now, isn’t it?” she said in a low voice. “You wanted naughty professor?” 

If he’d had any blood left in his brain before it was now officially all gone. 

“Too bad the suspenders are already gone,” she mused, clenching her fingers around his. 

“Next-next time?” he suggested.

“I might be persuaded.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure it’ll be real hard.”

“Speaking of hard…” she rolled her hips up into his. His eyes shuttered closed. 

Before he knew what was happening, the soldier was on his back, Lucy straddling him with smug eyes boring down into his. 

“What the hell?” he stuttered, wide eyed. “How did you… where did you learn that?”

“I may be useless in a fight,” she smirked. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t have moves for… other things.”

“Other things?” he repeated faintly. 

Her smirk just grew deeper and she reached for the bottom of the white shirt she’d just put on, pulling it off and throwing it behind her to the floor. He watched, slack-jawed, as her bra quickly followed. She cocked her head to the side, looking down at him with hooded eyes as she trailed a hand lazily up her own skin, brushing over a breast.

“You just gonna watch, or do you plan to join?” 

He shook his head to clear it and clamped his gaping mouth shut. His hands flew to the drawstring of her sweatpants, swiftly untying it and tugging them off her hips. Should he find the plain, baggy sweats as hot as he did? She scooted back, falling to her bum between his legs so she could stick her legs out in front of her. She waggled her bare feet at him. He laughed, finding her silliness just as sexy. He tugged the sweatpants the rest of the way off and reached for her simple, cotton underwear but she stopped him.

“Uh-uh,” she shook a finger at him. “Your turn.” 

Her hands grabbed the hem of his own plain t-shirt and rid him of it. He lifted his hips so she could undo his jeans and pull them right off. His boxers followed in seconds, leaving him completely bare to her view. He once again reached for her final barrier and she once again stopped him. 

“Nope.” Her hair framed her face with unruly waves as she shook her head. “You had your fun with me before. It’s my turn now.”

He gulped, abs clenching as her gaze swept purposely down his chest and paused between his legs. Her smirk was back as she slid down the bed until she was face level with the area. 

“Lucy, um…”

“Ah!” she scolded. “My turn.” 

Her small hand gently took hold of him, keeping his base steady as she leaned in and brushed her lips up his length. His body was wracked with shivers, eyes closing as he threw his head back against the lumpy pillow. He could feel her grin against him as she continued to tease, finally pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of him. He scrubbed a hand down his face, willing himself to stay in control, the other hand fisting in the sheets as she opened her mouth and licked him. Just a little lick, like he was an ice cream cone, just to his head.

“Mmm,” she purred. “Just how I like it.” 

Words were lost to him as she placed her tongue to his base and ran it up the entire length of him, repeating the move all around him, slicking him up before she took him inside her mouth. She opened her jaw wide and slowly sunk down as far as she could. Then she pulled her cheeks in, sucking him hard as her head pulled up, excruciatingly slow. A litany of curse words escaped from between harshly clenched teeth. She laughed against him, the vibrations shooting fireworks across his nerves. She gave a final hard suck to his head before letting go with a lewd pop. His body melted into the mattress, grateful for what he thought would be a reprieve from the torture but she latched onto him once more. The hand not tearing at the sheets flew to her head involuntarily, threading into the thick strands as she took him in once more, her nose flaring with deep breaths as she slid further and further and holy shit he bumped against the back of her throat and she swallowed, taking him just that little bit further and fuck he was not going to last a second longer like this. 

He tensed the hand in her hair, wrenching her off him. Her neck twisted to the side and she made a noise, eyes closed and oh shit, had he hurt her? He hadn’t meant to pull that hard but she was just so damn good and he didn’t want to finish yet and… He opened his mouth to pour out apologies when her eyes opened to bare slits and what he could see of them were black, pupils blown. Her mouth was parted, breathing heavily, a red flush travelling from her cheeks all the way down to her chest. He frowned up at her and she blinked, then raised a single delicate eyebrow. He experimentally gathered her thick locks up in his hand again. When her eyebrow continued to challenge him, he tugged. Her eyes rolled back and she made the noise again, a high-pitched, breathy whine. He tugged again, this time pulling her head to the side, her chest thrusting out at him as her whole body moved with the movement. She moaned again, the rest of her free hair falling down her back and exposing the pale column of her neck. 

“Fuck, Lucy,” he growled as he surged upwards, a hand circling the back of her neck to hold her in place as his mouth cherished the newly bared skin. She clutched at him, a hand in his hair, an arm around his shoulders.

“I…” she panted above him. “With the hair… I love that…”

“Yeah,” he kissed his way up to her mouth. “I got that.” 

She grabbed his face with both hands, kissing him fiercely for a moment before her hands moved to his chest and she shoved him roughly back to the bed. Her eyes were wild as she finally shed her underwear and aligned her body with his. She wantonly rubbed against his hardness, coating him with her slick arousal. Before she went too far and got off on that alone she took him in hand, rising like a goddess above him and taking him in with a single, sinful slide. Wyatt’s eyes fell shut, the feel of her overwhelming to the point he was afraid he’d finish right there. She gave him no time to adjust, his name stuttering from her lips before she started to move. He had no choice but to lie there and let her do what she wanted with him. Even if he were capable of stopping her there was no way he would have wanted to. She was too amazing, too incredible, too gorgeous, taking command of him more quickly and entirely than anyone ever had.  
He gripped her hip firmly and let a hand drift up the curve of her waist to her chest, cupping a small breast and running a thumb over the tight bud of her nipple. She gasped and clenched around him, both of them losing their breath in a moan. She quickly sucked in a deep breath, grabbing the hand at her hip and bringing it up to her other breast. 

Covering both of his hands with hers, she squeezed, working in tandem with him to send tendrils of heat straight to her core. He gazed up at her in awe and when she couldn’t stand it anymore she dropped his hands and grabbed his face, fingers wrapping around the back of his neck as she leaned down to kiss him. Her chest rubbed against his and the angle of their hips changed dramatically. She cried out into his mouth and his hands dropped to clench at her thighs. Her hair tumbled wildly around them but she didn’t sit up again, just kept kissing him as her body undulated fervently above. Every roll of her hips caused ever growing waves of pleasure, their hot pressure crashing against the shores of their nerves, skin growing slippery with sweat until finally they broke. Lucy’s climax hit without warning, her whole body suddenly seizing up, her mouth boring into his as he swallowed her scream. Her walls tightened around him in a vice grip and he tumbled right after her, echoing her cry. He continued to pump up into her, ever weakening, her body wracked with aftershocks that continued to short circuit his senses. Finally, completely spent, Lucy collapsed onto him, her body going limp. 

She could so get used to this… 

The historian woke up not knowing how much time had passed. It could only have been a few minutes, sweat still not dry, and she wished she could just fall back asleep... But reality was already creeping its way into her brain and she sighed, laying her cheek against Wyatt’s chest for one final moment before carefully sitting up. He was still inside of her and she hissed when the act of rising inevitably made her tense around him. It would be so easy to just start moving again… but Wyatt was now waking, blinking owlishly up at her. She could tell by his look that it took him several moments to discern what was happening and it made her wonder… for those first few seconds… had he thought this was a dream? Thought she, naked and straddling him, was a dream? Had he ever thought about them like this? She certainly had, try as she might have to stop it. Wyatt bucked lightly beneath her and she mewled, blushing for having done so, but damn it, it had felt so good, but had also unbalanced her, her hands flailing for purchase as she pitched forward. She ended up splayed out on top of him.

“Woops?” he said, not sounding sorry at all. She huffed and bit at the skin of his pec. He froze beneath her.

“Um, Lucy, unless you want to stay here for another good, long, while…”

She groaned. “Don’t tempt me. Seriously. Christopher and… well, Christopher, at least, will probably be back any second.”

His face scrunched up in distaste. “Yeah. Won’t really be keeping our little secret if she walks in on-“

“Exactly,” Lucy hastily interrupted. “If our secret is even secret anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“We weren’t exactly… quiet…”

Once again, he didn’t look very repentant. “Woops?” he repeated. 

She rolled her eyes at him and sat up, carefully rising off him and sitting by his side. “Well if we weren’t loud enough to give it away, these sheets certainly will.” 

Wyatt’s mouth quirked. “You’re right about that.” 

“Quick laundry load?” she unfolded her legs and stood up, cringing as overworked muscles made themselves known. She moved as if to start grabbing sheets before stopping abruptly. She looked at him coyly. “And while it’s running… shower?”

He was out of bed before she could blink.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy smirked as she slipped on her flowery silk kimono robe. Only her robe. She could feel Wyatt casting furtive glances her way, once again thinking he was being covert. The heat of his gaze starkly contrasted the chill of the air, the bunker always a few degrees too cold. Her skin was pebbled with goosebumps, hyper-sensitive from their activities and the finally cooled sweat. She couldn’t wait to get in a hot shower and… 

Wyatt crowded up behind her, now in a shirt and pants, placing his hands on her shoulders before running them down her arms. “Fyi… I love this thing.” The robe was sheer enough that he swore he could feel the goosebumps on her skin.  
She chuckled and slipped out of his grasp. “None of that or we’ll never leave this room. You throw in the laundry, I’ll get the shower ready.” And with that she quietly left the room. 

The historian was relieved to not encounter anyone on the short walk to the bathroom, closing the door and swiftly setting the chair into it’s faux-lock position. Her pulse thrummed with anticipation of Wyatt’s arrival, her feet pacing the small space before settling in front of the mirror. She took a deep breath and studied her reflection. Her hair was an absolute mess, eyes bright, and damn it… she carefully pulled aside the collar of her robe. Yup. He’d left a mark. Her cheeks turned pink. At least it was in a spot she could easily hide. Overall…

She looked happy.

She looked thoroughly ravished, and absolutely, positively happy. Taking another deep breath she told herself to calm down. It was all so sudden, and new, and while amazing, she knew things were going to get complicated. You couldn’t be time travellers living in a secret, shared bunker and not have complications, never mind while being in a romantic relationship. They had a lot of things to talk about and it needed to be soon, but for now… God, she just couldn’t get enough of him. Wet heat pooled between her legs at just the thought of Wyatt and his blue, blue eyes, and that broad chest, and those biceps, and...

She hurried to the shower and turned it on. The damn thing, like all the mechanisms in their old bunker, was spottily functional at best, and always took a while to heat up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wyatt closed the lid of the laundry machine with a sigh, grasping the edges of it for a moment as he took a deep breath. His body was practically vibrating with anticipation. It hadn’t even been half an hour since he’d last been with Lucy and he was ready to go again. He hadn’t had such a visceral response to a woman in, well…. A long time. If ever. This wasn’t just any woman, after all, it was Lucy-freaking-Preston. A woman who in a normal world he’d never have met, and who would have been way out of his league anyways. She was out of his league in this world too. But their lives being their lives… here they were. Things would get complicated, he was sure, how could they not, in their situation. They needed to talk, seriously, about a lot of things. But whenever he was near her all he could think about was her luscious, kissable lips, her soft, soft skin, the way she sounded when…  
Damn. If he could only see himself now, he knew exactly what he’d look like. Dopey grin, mouth quirked at the side, eyes soft, shoulders relaxed…

Happy. He was happy. 

With an abrupt turn, he closed the laundry door and marched purposely towards the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucy jumped at the knock on the door.

“Who is it?” she called in what she hoped was a casual voice.

“Lucy…”

Oh god, just his voice made her legs tremble. 

She hurriedly moved the chair away, opening the door and letting him sneak in before putting the chair back. His body pressed against her the instant it was secure, chest against her back while his hands slipped around her waist from behind and toyed with the sash of her robe. The air was starting to steam up and she felt lightheaded, giddy with the rush of it all. She purposely relaxed and stood pliant in his arms, giving him permission to do what he wanted. He got the hint and brought a hand to her hair, jerking it to the side. She made that mewling sound again and he shuddered against her.

“That’s my new favourite sound,” he murmured as he laid a hot, open kiss to her neck. His tongue swept over the pale skin, tasting the salt of her sweat. 

“That’s my new favourite feeling,” she sighed back, letting her head rest back against his shoulder.

“What, this?” he kissed his way up her ear, nibbling gently at the skin just behind it. Her arms clutched at his around her waist as if to keep herself upright and she moaned, nodding.

“I can think of a better feeling,” he smirked, shaking off her hands and untying the sash of her robe. His hand slid underneath, squeezing her waist gently before tracing her ribcage up to her chest. He brushed his knuckles across a breast before flipping his hand over and circling it’s tight peak with his thumb.

“Mmm, not bad,” she agreed.

“Or how about this?” His other hand moved down her side to run along the jut of her hipbone. He let it slowly slip further, fingertips just barely brushing at the junction of her hip and thigh, so close to where he knew she wanted it. Lucy sucked in a shaky breath, nodding again. He continued his exploration of her neck while his hand lazily swept up and down her inner thigh a few times, never there, always teasing.

“Wyatt…” 

Her voice was so thick, drenched in lust and damn, maybe his name, said like that, was his favourite sound… He raked his nails up her skin and her whole body shook, a hand shooting out to still his wrist.

“Enough,” she growled, turning in his arms and grabbing his face, kissing him firmly. “No time,” she mumbled against his lips, pushing her body into his to propel him backwards towards the shower. “They could be back any minute, remember? This has to be fast.”

He sucked on her tongue for a moment before replying. “Yes ma’am.” 

She groaned and reached for his jeans, undoing them and finding him bare underneath. She nipped at his bottom lip in approval as she shimmied them off his hips and down. He shed his shirt quickly and once naked, got his hands under her robe again. He squeezed her ass in warning and this time she was ready. She jumped up into his arms, legs encircling his waist and keenly rolling against him, the robe fluttering freely behind her and whispering against his thighs. He nearly dropped her, stumbling as he took a step up over the edge of the shower.

“No, wait!” she pulled back. “Hold me steady.” 

He wrapped both arms securely around her hips and lower back and nodded. She let go of him and let her arms fall behind her. The flowery silk flowed soundlessly down her skin and pooled on the floor. Wyatt was concerned for a moment at the cleanliness of the floor but then remembered Lucy Preston was naked in his arms and quickly forgot about it. He stepped into the shower, the hot spray hitting his back and making him hiss. Lucy leaned in and kissed him, the pain instantly gone though the hot water poured steadily down upon them. He whirled them around, careful not to slip and pressed her, now thoroughly soaked, against the slick tiled wall. He kissed her roughly, hips grinding together for a few moments before he wrenched himself away. He had to see what she looked like. 

She didn’t disappoint. Of course. How could she? With her fair skin reddened by heat, sharp cheekbones, huge, brown eyes… Her thick, dark hair now clung to her neck and shoulders, offering a path the water took to drip down her body. He followed the trail of it, taking in every inch of wet skin. Her hand rose to his face, her index finger tracing along an eyebrow before drawing her nails across his scalp, pushing wet hair away from his forehead. Sweet tendrils of pleasure followed the wake of her nails and his mouth dropped open. He wasn’t sure if it was his eyelids drooping, or the steam of the shower stall, but the whole scene seemed surreal, hazy, like a dream. Her touch was too real though, too powerful, to be a dream. Not even his greatest fantasies held a candle to the reality of her.  
Wyatt took himself in hand and lined himself up with her. She held on tight as he slowly pushed his way inside of her. His head dropped to her shoulder, the tight feel of her getting better and better everytime.  
“You good?”  
She nodded, smiling softly and stroking his hair before tensing up her inner muscles, squeezing hard around him. His eyes bugged out and he huffed a hot breath against her neck. She giggled against him and he left her shoulder to glare at her. She kept grinning, gathering her bottom lip up between her teeth. He adjusted his grip on her hips before pulling out, immediately slamming back into her. There was no high-pitched mewl this time. She grunted, low and guttural. Another favourite sound. The soldier set a hard pace, finally giving her the quick shower she’d requested. He drove into her with all he had, her skin slapping wetly against the tiles with every thrust. She held onto him for dear life, biting at his neck, squeezing her thighs, grinding down onto him as much as she could while pinned against the slippery wall. 

The thrill of knowing that Christopher’s return was imminent, that someone could knock on the door at any second, ensured a speedy and devastating finish. Wyatt was shocked his legs didn’t give out, every fibre of his being seizing in glorious release before seeming to shut down entirely. The only vague thought to penetrate his brain was that he still had Lucy in his arms, and he needed to keep her safe. Her own body had gone limp against his. Unable to maintain their grip around his waist, her legs fell to the floor, and with a groan of relief he guided them down to the floor. He sat back against the wall, gathering a malleable Lucy into his lap, placing her head on his shoulder. She let out a supremely satisfied sigh, body curling against his and nuzzling her cheek against his skin. His arms squeezed gently, hugging her close. 

All too soon, he heard a thump outside the door. They froze, waiting for the sound of a knock… but it never came. With twin sighs, they helped each other up off the floor and wordlessly got to actual cleaning. Lucy’s eyes closed when Wyatt squirted shampoo into her hair and buried his hands in it, massaging her scalp as he reverently washed her. His close attention carried on to her body, using the bright pink loufa she used to cleanse her skin of sweat and their combined arousal. 

As he watched the frothy suds wash down her thighs, a thought occurred that suddenly turned him still as stone.  
“What’s wrong?” Lucy frowned, pausing her own ministrations to his skin. 

“Um,” he brought a hand to scratch awkwardly at the back of his neck. “We, uh… we didn’t use protection. At all.”

Shit. They’d been together how many times already? How had he forgotten? He never forgot. Lucy was just so intoxicating, she took over his every sense and holy shit if he-

“Woah there Wyatt, slow down.” she coaxed his hand from his neck, lacing her fingers through his and smiling up at him. “It’s fine. I’ve got it covered.”

“You, uh... you do?”

“Mmmhm,” she nodded. “Granted, I haven’t been having any sex since…” she blushed. “Well, for quite a… while, but Denise and I agreed at the beginning of all this that it would be safest if I was on birth control. Obviously it’s a bit hard to upkeep a pill regimen with our schedule, so I got an IUD and wow,” she cut herself off with a self-deprecating huff.  
“Who’s spiralling now? Sorry. That was probably too much information.”

Wyatt didn’t even hear her apology. His brain had stuck on a few choice words and was going into overdrive. 

“Safest if you were on birth control?” he repeated, his voice strained.

“Um… yeah…”

“What the hell does that mean?”

She looked away from him and shrugged. “Well, you know…”

“No, I don’t.”

She looked up at him worriedly. “You know, just in case…”

“In case what?”

She huffed again, getting truly annoyed, but kept her tone even and unfeeling. “In case something ever happened. On a mission.”

His face screwed up in a harsh frown. 

“We do travel to the past, remember? During most of which women were thought of as little more than objects to be used at a man’s whim.”

Wyatt’s thoughts were now racing a mile a minute, his blood pressure shooting sky high at the implication. At the very idea of Lucy having to even contemplate never mind plan for if she was ever… for if someone tried to… A wave of protectiveness hit him like a bulldozer, so fierce he couldn’t breathe, his hands flying out to grip her shoulders. To do what, he didn’t know. 

“Wyatt…” 

Her gentle fingers coaxed him out of his trance, stroking his cheek. “Wyatt. Come on, come back to me.”

He looked at her with wide, lost eyes. The historian wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in, hugging him tightly. “It’s okay,” she murmured. “It’ll never happen. I know you’ll keep me safe.” 

He hugged her hard, crushing her thin frame against him. Skin to skin he could feel her heart beating against his chest. It grounded him. 

Laying his cheek on top of her head he grumbled “Damn straight I will.” 

She let him hold her for several moments. His melancholy dwindled as the feel of her wet skin against his started to take priority once again. She must have sensed the shift of mood, for at the perfect moment her hand slunk down his back to pinch his backside. He yelped and jumped, causing her to throw her head back and laugh. 

“Why you,” he playfully growled, squeezing her tight and laying a loud, smacking kiss to her lips. 

“No!” she admonished trying to wriggle out of his arms. “No more kissing. No more of any of this, or we’ll never leave the shower. Water’s gonna turn cold any second anyways.”

“If I can’t kiss you anymore then either you or I need to get outta here, cause if I stay in the same room as you, naked, I’m gonna need a cold shower real soon.”

She blushed and grinned proudly, pleased with herself for the effect she seemed to have on him. With a final, purposely dirty kiss she left him alone in the shower, towelling off quickly and donning her robe. 

“See you in a bit,” she waved perkily, and strolled out of the room. Wyatt could do nothing but grin and shake his head.

That woman… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The grin was soon wiped from his face. He’d left the shower and gotten dressed with ingrained, military speed, and had been lounging on the couch waiting for her for several minutes already by the time he saw her leave her room. He’d set up a game for them, hoping it would distract him from his now constantly primal thoughts of her. The instant she stepped into view he knew it was a battle he wouldn’t win. She’d redressed in the simple white t-shirt and sweats but had added one addition.

His shirt.

His damn shirt. The blue plaid one. The one he’d been missing for a while. How the… when the… 

He watched in a daze as she sauntered towards him, a knowing, triumphant smirk on her face. 

“What are we playing?” she asked, suddenly innocent and unassuming, like she didn’t know the effect she was having on him by wearing his clothes. 

A dangerous game, he thought. A dangerous game.

One he was sure they would both end up winning.

The End 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OH NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Such happy little babies, about to be SO wrecked… ugh... 

I admit that while I totally think they had sex at least once more between getting back from 1941 and Christopher returning… this was probably a bit much, lol. With their actually-in-episode little chat in front of the big fan, I doubt they would have connected and talked as much as they did in this story. Especially about the birth control thing and it’s implications. Woops, didn’t quite mean to add that momentary angst in, but hey, it’s something that would have to be considered, as horrible as that is. 

I hope you enjoyed this as a lovely, fluffy, sexy possibility, whether canon possible or not. I know we all enjoy the sight of our OTP all wet and smoochy ;) (Thank goodness for deleted scenes!!! Oh Hollywoodland, you will always have my heart) All hail happy Lyatt!!! 

Please let me know via Comments if you want more Lyatt. Sexy? Fluffy? Angst? Drama? AU? Comedy? Torture??? Let me know!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Such happy little babies, about to be SO wrecked… ugh...  
> I admit that while I totally think they had sex at least once more between getting back from 1941 and Christopher returning… this was probably a bit much, lol. With their actually-in-episode little chat in front of the big fan, I doubt they would have connected and talked as much as they did in this story. Especially about the birth control thing and it’s implications. Woops, didn’t quite mean to add that momentary angst in, but hey, it’s something that would have to be considered, as horrible as that is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as a lovely, fluffy, sexy possibility, whether canon possible or not. All hail happy Lyatt!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know via Comments if you want more! Fluffy? Sexy? AU? Angsty? Comedy? Adventure? Torture??? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> So… enjoy? Yes? If so, please hit review and let me know if you want it’s showery sequel 😉


End file.
